User blog:CatWithABlog/Neko Atsume- What Cat is the Hardest Cat to Get?
Neko Atsume- What Cat is the Hardest to Get? Hi guys! Yes, I know two blog posts in a row is a little extreme, but I'm really bored so.... Anyway, let's get on with today's topic: what is the hardest cat to get? (as you've already read in the title... and the heading) Hm... This is a pretty tough question to answer, as obviously people have different experiences with the same cat. If you scroll down a comments section on say, for example, Xerxes IX, some people will be complaining about how hard it is to get him and some will be bragging about how easy it was. See what I mean? But for me, the hardest cat to get was Sapphire and Jeeves. They were the two new cats that came in the most recent update (period). This was partially my fault though, because I wasn't using good food. But again, people have different experiences. I am certain some people have gotten Sapphire and Jeeves with Frisky Bitz. I eventually got them using Deluxe Bitz, but they took a while to get. Maybe a week or so. And then there's Mr. Meowgi, the cat I could NEVER see. It was quite annoying. I finally saw him on his 5th visit and that was victorious! Ok, I'm getting a bit off track right now. So who was the hardest cat in your game? Write them in the comments! Mementos Now onto our semi-topic, another thing that you can never detirmine, mementos. Currently, I still don't have every cat's mementos. Yet. I am working towards it. I am waiting for: *Peaches *Sassy Fran *Xerxes IX *Frosty *Sapphire and Jeeve's Mementos. Yes, I'm getting there, I know. Anyway, mementos are a lot to do with luck. It is a lot like getting rare cats. Very, very similiar. I remember when I first started Neko Atsume and was still trying to figure out the basics, I thought that mementos had some sort of pattern to it. That you had to get a certain number of visits to get a cat's memento. I racked my brain to figure it out, but I couldn't. Because mementos are not like that. They are completely random, which I have come to learn through my experience of Neko Atsume. Ok, I'm going to stop rambling now. Button Mementos.png|Mementos are all about luck. Memento peaches.png|Come on Peaches! We need more Peaches.png|Some rare cats take a long time to get. Image.gif|I don't know why I put this here. But it's adorable. ~CatWithABlog Thanks for reading my (early) blog post! Please leave in the comments: *Which cat was the hardest for you to get? *Which cat gave you your first memento? *Which cat(s) are you still waiting on to visit your yard, or give you a memento? *Any other opinions about this topic... Write them all in the comments below! Once again, thank you so much for reading! PS: If you have any questions regarding Neko Atsume, or anything else, please comment on my message wall and I promise I will reply. Category:Blog posts